Seitorō Nisshōkirite
| image = | race = (Jinki?) | birthday = | age = | gender =Male | height =5.7 ft (173.7 cm) | weight =145 lbs (65.77 kg) | blood type =O | affiliation =Nisshōkirite Family, Karakura Town, Jinki Fragment | previous affiliation = Soul Society Gotei 13 Third Division | occupation = , Jinki | previous occupation =Captain of the 9th Division 9th Seat, 3rd Division | team = | previous team =Ninth Division Third Division Gotei 13 | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Human World | relatives =Nisshōkirite Family Nanao Nisshōkirite (mother) Unnamed Plus (father) 11 incarnations ("offspring") | education = | shikai =Tsukimegami Gaitōyami | bankai =Tsukimegami Gaitōyami Maboshīzukō | resurrección = | bankai stage 2 =Not Yet Revealed | kiyūgō = | fullbring = | signature skill =Jinki Fragment (Ultimate Understanding) | spirit weapon = | storyline =Bleach: Final Act | roleplay = | japanese voice =N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Yue Shikyo Nisshōkirite (日照切り手・死去・故, "Nisshōkirite Yuè Shikyo") was the second captain of the Ninth Division, having succeeded Madara Kawahiru. He is best known for his involvement during the Summer War. Sometime following this, he inadvertently triggered a meta-crisis event after tampering with the , which scattered his essence across the multiverse and as a result created different incarnations. Following the events of Bleach: Final Act, he was reformed as three of his detachments activated a similar meta-crisis paradox, in effect drawing in his detachments to recreate the fallen warrior. Background Yue was born to Nanao Nisshōkirite and an unnamed . Being a first member of the clan born in several generations he was praised as the prodigal son who would restore the clan. As he grew up, he was noted for being able to express his spiritual energy as well as preform several low-level Shinigami skills such as Hohō and spells, which is rare for a member of the Nisshōkirite Family. Around the time he was 10 he was met by , who presented him with the proposition of forging a for the young man. After jumping at the idea to become a Shinigami, he went along with the Royal Guardsmen who at the time, was doing a favor for Yue's mother, a former squad member of his. During the process of choosing an Asauchi, the Asauchi transformed into a wild, feral dragon creature made of pure reishi and it attacked Yue forcing him to subdue his future Zanpakutō Tsukimegami Gaitōyami. After trapping his spirit inside of a cage made of an extremely powerful spell, Nimaiya noted that this Asauchi was particularly ferocious for a young Shinigami. Following the forging, the spirit manifested herself in the form of a dancer, and spoke to her future wielder, however he couldn't hear her voice at the time. Following this event, he was admitted into where he was top of his class for a number of years. After three years of training he was able to release his Shikai and hear the voice of Tsukimegami. It was around this time that Yue saw Madara Kawahiru, and after feeling his immense power vowed to one day surpass him. After graduating he was placed within the Third Division as its 9th seated officer. During his first year as an officer tragedy struck his family as they were slaughtered by an assassin in the night, causing him to fall into despair. Appearance Personality Plot Summer War Yue had arrived to aid, Captain Hikaru Kurosaki and Vice-Captain Mizu Kurosaki in their battle against Sexta Espada Diabound Kernel. The battle started off normally with both combatants appearing equal. Following the initial skirmish, Diabound caused Yue to have to draw out his Hollow Powers in order to supplement his Shinigami ones. This push caused a shift in the battle, pulling it towards Yue's side which caused Diabound to have to release his Resurreccion against him. Diabound releases Genmaou Rabieru and this in turn causes Yue to release his Shikai Tsukimegami Gaitōyami against the Espada. To Be Continued Powers and abilities : Physical Prowess: High Intelligence: Innate Abilities Kidō Mastery Hohō Mastery Hakuda Proficiency Tsukimegami Gaitōyami (月女神外套闇, "Moon Goddess, Cloaked in Darkness") is the name of Yue's Zanpakutō. When sealed it takes the form of an old and worn down katana, having nicks and broken sections, however this doesn't affect its cutting power. The hilt is black, in the shape of a cross with an ornate design. The hilt is wrapped in black cloth and has a diamond pattern along the length. *'Shikai': It is activated by the command, "Cut Cleanly." (傷明, kizu saya), however due to his Bankai Mastery he is able to release his sword non-verbally. Once released, his blade begins to glow surrounded by a brilliant white light which causes it to resonate as it splits into an elegant white daishō-pair, consisting of a solid white katana having a sun shaped crossguard, and a wakizashi having a moon shaped guard. These blades represent Yue's past and present. :Shikai Special Ability: The power of Tsukimegami Gaitōyami lies in the power of resistance. It is defined as the counter-force capable of opposing all other forces. In truth, its power is an absolute one which focuses on the total and complete resisting of an opponent's force. Much as a woman is typically depicted as a being of many complex layers which are difficult to unravel, Tsukimegami Gaitōyami expresses its power in the same way. The Zanpakutō typically manifests this power initially upon its release by enacting a triple-layered field around its master (and subsequently herself) which has specifically tailored abilities. The first layer, which is the outer layer, attempts to act as a viscosity-like barrier which slows down everything that approaches it, regardless of its composition. Whether it be material, such as an opponent(s) advancing forward, a weapon getting closer inwards, or even some sort of attack, among other things, they lose all possible momentum the longer they remain within this barrier's range, slowing down their approach and effectively reducing whatever possible force they would normally have. This is often mistaken for the power to slow down time. The second middle layer is a barrier of dissipation. Anything that dares to approach its range is remorselessly ripped apart down to the smallest level possible. Material substances can be reduced down to the reishi composite level while attacks fueled by pure force can be reduced to nearly nothingness, rendering them moot and nonexistent. In short, almost anything within the range of the middle layer can be completely broken down, albeit more resolute and stronger things are only hindered to some degree. The third innermost layer serves as a precautionary barrier in the possibility that the middle layer fails to succeed in its goal to resist the opposition. Quite literally, it is a reverberation of all force that attempts to penetrate it, causing whatever manages to enter the innermost barrier to "bounce off", regardless of how strong it may possibly be. The range of these barriers appear to respectively differ, but the entire three-layer force field is only about 10 meters from the Zanpakutō's position at the centre. When spiritual techniques, such as those reminiscent to Getsuga Tenshō, attempt to penetrate this triple-layered force field, regardless of their density, strength, and speed, usually fail to even penetrate the first stronghold. Yue can actually alter the characteristics of the three individual layers upon his whim, adding new properties which can bolster their restrictive capabilities. However, doing so requires Yue to maintain far greater focus in direct proportion. :However, this is but the start of Tsukimegami Gaitōyami. Beyond this barrier which is set up at the moment the Shikai is released, the power of resistance can be expressed in various techniques which allows Yue to manipulate the three layered barrier to suit his combat needs, allowing him to use the triple-layered force field in almost any possible manner that he or his Zanpakutō can conceive of; the names of which all end with "shōgai" (障害, "Barrier"). :*'Utsushōgai' (打つ障害, "Lash Out Barrier"): Simply put, this technique shapes the force field into various whips which snap at the opponent and each contain some degree of the individual layer properties. The whips themselves take on a phantom-like white energy appearance which find their original at the base of where Tsukimegami Gaitōyami's blade and guard meet, fanning outwards like that of branches. Viscosity, dissipation, and reverberation can be each imbued into these ghostly whips, or separately, allowing for various uses in accordance with Yue's whim. :*'Myakuhakushōgai' (脈拍障害, "Pulsing Barrier"): Focusing upon the innermost layer of reverberation, it allows Yue to actually mimic the properties of which is an accessible force utilized by those whom have mastered Hakuda. Vibrational wavelengths become usable by Yue for both offensive and defensive means. While he can form and generate them mentally, the swing of his blade in combat can also produce them, allowing him to produce large-scale and long-range waves of force with every slash of his sword, among many other possibilities. :*'Ryūteiōshōgai ' (障害帝王, "Barrier of the Dragon Emperor"): Unknown *'Bankai': Tsukimegami Gaitōyami Maboshīzukō (月女神外套闇眩しい頭光, "Moon Goddess, Cloaked in Darkness' Radiant Halo") Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai Stage 2': Not Yet Revealed Former Powers and Abilities Affiliation Gotei 13 Seireitou' Group World of the Living Racial Status : Born a in the Soul Society and was trained in the art of the Shinigami. Following his decent into darkness, he was able to expunge the extra powers from his soul, allowing to become a pure Shinigami again. *'Jinki Fragment': Due to one of Yue's detachments being born as a Jinki Fragment, he inherited its powers once his soul fragments merged back into one being. Because of this his Jinki was merged with his Shinigami Powers causing it to become a faucet of his power. Previous Classifications *' ': *'Xiāochú': Trivia * His first and middle names translate into Reason of Death or Cause of Death or Circumstances of Death, pretty much it boils down to the The way you die. *His Shikai was created by User:Silver-Haired Seireitou. *According to the author, Yue is loosely based on the character known as the Doctor from the British television series Doctor Who. This parallel is seen in Yue's "eleven incarnations" which plus himself make twelve; which parallels the Doctor who currently has 11 regeneration's, but will acquire a 12th for next season. *This is the retcon of my first character on this Wikia, making him my most powerful character as of present. Titles }}